Revenge of the Revenge of the Island
by Dark-Ninja92
Summary: another season of Total drama, with the veteran contestants, will include many pairings


Hey people, I think it's about time I made a story for one of my favorite series, total drama. With all-stars ending, and the new series, pahkitew island having an all new cast, (with the exception of Chris hosting) I figure now would be a good time for this, since it can basically be "canon compliant", as long as season 6 onward doesn't do anything that conflicts with this. Fair warning, I may miss a few details from older seasons, basically from world tour on back. But anyway, I own nothing of total drama, there will be spoilers, generic disclaimer crap. Start the story! (Opens a glass cover, flips a switch, and then slams fist on the big red button)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A boat pulls up to the dock at an island called Camp Awkanawaw, two people step off, Chef, and none other than Chris McLean.

"Do you smell that, Chef?" Chris asked.

"No, what am I supposed to be smelling?" Chef said, sniffing around

"Why Chef, it smells like a new season of Total Drama!" Chris exclaimed "I know what you, the viewers, are thinking. _But Chris, aren't you hosting Pahkitew Island soon?_, and you're right, I am. After retrieving and _conversing_ with some of the contestants from All-Stars, the network executives decided to run two seasons of Total drama at once and give them, as well as a few other choice competitors a shot at not one, not two, but thirty million dollars! And before you ask, yes, yours truly will be hosting both, because who is awesome enough to handle such, other than me?"

At that point Chef leaned over to Chris and whispered "Chris, do you really think I'm gonna bust my butt to handle two shows at once?"

Chris leaned to Chef and whispered "You're gonna have to, after that balloon incident, the best the execs could do was talk the ex-contestants down to a shot at thirty million. The Network execs are making us take some responsibility, they wanted to fire you, but I convinced them to keep you, buddy."

_HOST CONFESSIONAL (much better than the contestant confessional)_

Chef: (sniffling) here I thought you were just a jerk, but then you go and save my job, maybe you do care.

Chris: Yeah, Chef's name never really came up, just mine. But he doesn't need to know that. (chuckles)

_END CONFESSIONAL_

At that moment a boat pulled up, and Owen walked onto the dock.

"And here's our first contestant, and the winner of Total Drama Island, Owen!" Chris exclaimed.

"Hey, is dinner going to be ready soon?" Owen asked. "I ate all the snacks on the boat, and I'm still kinda hungry."

"Um, Owen, there weren't any snacks on the boat. In fact, there wasn't even anything safe for human consumption. Ah well, I'm sure you'll be fine, anyway, here comes our next contestant, and winner of Total Drama Action, Duncan!" Chris said as Owen walked off the dock and onto the campground

"Camp Awkanawaw, huh?" Duncan said as he stepped onto the dock. "I guess it beats prison. Say, Chris, you have another _cottage _for me to blow up?" he said, smirking.

With a mischievous look, Chris said, "Laugh it up, Duncan, but wait until you see what I have in store for you this season. But for now, go to where Owen is."

Duncan walked over to Owen and fist bumped him, as the next boat pulled up.

"Alright, give a hand to our third contestant, LeShawna!" Chris exclaimed as LeShawna stepped off the boat

"Ugh, can't believe I'm doing this again." complained Leshawna. "Stupid contracts" she muttered.

"Yeah, gotta love those contracts" Chris said, chuckling, "but there's no use complaining, so suck it up, and go stand with the others, because our next contestant is here, the mechanically savvy mute, B!"

B simply walked onto the dock, and looked around

"Well _Beverly_, I would have a question for you, …but you don't talk, so go on to the other campers" Chris said.

B walked to where Duncan and Owen were, and gave them a nod, to which Owen and Duncan did the same.

_CONFESSIONAL_

Duncan: Wait, did Chris call him Beverly? Oh man I am going to get so much mileage out of this one.

Owen: Wow, between me and the new guy, I hope Chef will have enough food.

_END CONFESSIONAL_

"Alright, time for our next contestant, Trent!" Chris exclaimed, as Trent stepped on the dock, "So Trent, how does it feel to be back on Total Drama after so long?"

"Hard to say Chris, but I guess for thirty million, it'll be worth it." Trent said as he walked off the dock, and toward Duncan. "Hey man, I saw what happened between you and Gwen, sorry for your luck."

"Yeah" Duncan said "But I still can't figure out where it went wrong, I mean, why did she break up with me?"

The camera shifted back to Chris as he exclaimed, "Alright, our next contestant is Dawn"

Dawn walked onto the dock and said, "Ahh, this place has a much brighter aura than Wawanakwa". She then looked at Chris and said "You really should talk to someone about that Chris."

"What?" Chris asked, confused.

"With what happened in 4th grade." Dawn said, as Chris went wide eyed. "When you-" Dawn started to say, but was interrupted by a nervous Chris

"Oh sorry, no time to chat, I think the next contestant is coming!" He said as he pushed a button on a remote, suddenly a boat sped into the dock and Sam came crashing through the front window, while Dawn was sent flying onto B.

"What the heck!" Sam remarked angrily "I almost had the high score!" A victory tune then played on his portable system and he checked it. "Oh, wait, I did get the high score. Sweet!" Sam said as he went back to playing his game.

"And that viewers, was Sam, and next we have Izzy!" Chris exclaimed.

When the boat pulled up, the door opened and revealed nobody.

"Ummm." Chris said. "Where's Izzy?"

Suddenly Izzy sprang out of the water, kicked off of Chris, knocking him over, and landed on Owen's shoulders. She then laughed and said "I found you Owen!" and then proceeded to bite on his head.

"IZZY! -ow- Boy, am I glad -ow- to see another friendly -ow- face! And such a -ow- beautiful one at that."

"Aww, thanks Owen." Izzy said, "But E-scope already knows she is beautiful."

"Ugh" Chris groaned as he got up. "I should have seen that coming. Anyway, our next contestant is Courtney!"

The next boat pulled up and Courtney came out. "Really? Another island?" Courtney complained "I knew I shouldn't have let my lawyers make the final decision"

"Well, you're always welcome to give up and leave." Chris said

"No way." Courtney replied "I'm going to win the money because I'm a-"

"We get it!" Duncan interrupted. "_You're a C.I.T., _shut up about it already!" which made Courtney give a death glare that shut him up.

_CONFESSIONAL_

Duncan: Don't judge me, you've all seen what she's like when she's angry.

_END CONFESSIONAL_

"Alright, our next contestant is Mr. dead donkey himself, Alejandro" Chris said, snickering.

The boat pulled up, but no one came out, Chris started to walk to the door of the boat when it burst open, and out came Heather and a shirtless Alejandro, making out.

"Ewww." Chris complained. "You guys are _still_ doing that!? Chef!"

Chef then appeared with a leftover spaghetti bazooka from last season, and with a few shots, sent Heather and Alejandro into the water, when they surfaced, Heather was fuming, and Alejandro was muttering things in spanish that would be best left un-translated.

"Nice shot Chef." Chris said chuckling, "but hurry up and hide, because here comes our next contestant, Bridgette!"

Bridgette stepped on to the dock, and surprisingly, Geoff wasn't with her.

"Well, this is a surprise, No Geoff with you? Oh, did you two finally break up?" Chris asked, a little excited.

"What? No!" Bridgette responded. "We just came on separate boats."

"Alright." Chris said sighing. "Just go over to the other campers."

"Okay, anyway, here comes our next contestant, Cody!

Cody stepped of the boat, without Sierra clamped onto him

"So Cody, I see you've finally managed to give Sierra the slip." Chris said

"No, not really, after world tour, I talked to her about some boundaries, and after she toned things down, she was actually pretty nice, in fact, we've recently started dating." Cody replied.

Chris just stood there for a moment, eye twitching a bit.

_HOST CONFESSIONAL_

Chris: Oh come on! First, I find out I still have to deal with Alejandro/Heather, then I get my hopes up thinking I won't have to deal with _Gidgette, _only for Bridgette to tell me otherwise, and now, there's no real friction between Cody and Sierra!? How could this get any worse?

_END CONFESSIONAL_

"Okay, say hello to our next contestant, Da-…Dakota?" Chris said, stuttering at the end.

Dakota's boat had pulled up, but instead of Dakota being inside, Dakotazoid was sitting on top

"Uh, Dakota, I was told you were cured." Chris said, a little unnerved.

"Oh, I was cured, _mentally. _So no more bad grammar, or short choppy sentences. On the inside I'm Dakota, but on the outside, I'm Dakotazoid. Which I have you to thank for, in fact, that's one of reasons why I joined this season. One was to get back at you, the other was to keep an eye out for… SAM! She exclaimed, become overjoyed and bolting straight for her boyfriend as soon as she saw him.

The contestants all saw Dakota charging forward, and got out of the way as fast as possible, except for Sam, who was too focused on shooting zombies to notice, until he was swept up in a giant hug.

"Dakota!" Sam said. "The one game interruption I'm happy to see! Hey, have you tried that phone game I told you about?"

"Yeah, Rocketpack Freeride, and you were right, it is a little addictive." Dakota replied, as they started to cuddle.

"Alright, that's enough of that." Chris said, immediately ducking as a large rock thrown by Dakota flew over him. "Okay, our next, _who is not going to make as much drama as I had hoped,_ Sierra!" Chris said, and was instantly sent spinning as Sierra sped by straight for Cody, whom she pulled up into a giant hug

"My sweet codykins, I missed you!" Sierra exclaimed.

Cody was surprised when Sierra suddenly grabbed him, but soon responded "woah, easy there Sierra, remember what we talked about!"

Sierra stopped, put Cody down, and said "you're right" and then said to herself "remember Sierra, tone it down"

And then she caught sight of Sam and Dakota, and more specifically, how Sam seemed to look similar to Cody, and then … she spoke.

"You know you'll never be as good as my Cody, right?" Sierra said to Sam.

Sam and Dakota looked at Sierra confused, as Sam said "What?"

"Oh, you know" Sierra said, "You can dress like him as much as you want, but you'll never be as great as him"

Sam was confused, Cody facepalmed, muttering "so much for toning it down" and Dakota was, well…, _upset _at Sierra, to whom she walked over and said "Please, My Sam is way better than the little stick you call a boyfriend."

The two started trading insults until they ran out and both ended up glaring at each other, as the other campers started backing away in sensing of the catfight that may happen, until Chris intervened.

"Hey!" Chris yelled "Save it for the challenges, if you start killing each other now, we won't have enough contestants to make the season last. Or does chef need to unload the rest of his ammuinition?" Chris said as Chef popped out of the bushes, spaghetti bazooka still in hand.

"No?" Chris asked. "Well good, because here's our next contestant, Harold!"

Harold stepped onto the dock, looked around and said "huh, I was expecting something a lot worse than this. What's your game Chris?"

"No game." Chris said innocently, "This is the island that you'll all be competing on. Now go to the rest of the contestants."

"Harold, over here!" LeShawna yelled, waving at him.

"My LeGoddess!" Harold said, as he headed toward her.

"Ah, young love," Chris said "Normally I hate it. But when it's young, one-sided, friend-zoned love, it's an opportunity for entertainment. But enough of that, it's time for our next contestant, Geoff!

The next boat pulled up, and Geoff came out with his usual partying attitude.

"WOO-HOO!" Geoff yelled "Another season with my buds, and hopefully my number one babe,…Bridgette!" he exclaimed, as he saw his girl. Before Chris could say anything, Geoff headed for her, and the two proceeded to lock lips.

"Ugh" Chris groaned "Can't you people control yourselves? Well, the next contestant is sure to help add some drama to the season, Gwen!" Chris called out, which got the attention of Courtney, Duncan, and Trent, as Gwen stepped onto the dock. As soon as Gwen saw them, she stopped.

"Wow" Chris said, "Awkward tension so thick that you could cut it, but as much as I'd love to watch this play out here, we're running short on time, so…"

Chris pulled his remote back out, and pushed a few buttons. Soon, a number of other boats sped to the dock, launching their contestant out when the made a sudden stop, which were Lindsey, Scott, Tyler, Lightning, and Jo.

As they got up, Chris pulled out a megaphone to make an announcement. "Now that we're all here, everyone get on the dock, I have some things to say!"

A few moments later, everyone was standing on the dock, except for Chris and Chef. "Okay," Chris said "You've probably noticed that this place is a lot nicer than camp Wawanakwa, which is why we brought everything that we salvaged, here, including the animals. The animals are a bit jumpy and aggressive, being in new territory and all, so be careful around them. The challenges will be mixed between new challenges, old challenges, and challenges that are based off of old challenges. And speaking of challenges, you're about to have your first one, which will also decide what team you'll be on. The challenge, is to find your way back here."

"Wait, that makes no sense" Sam said

"Oh, don't worry, it will" Chis said.

A moment later all the campers were sent flying as dock shot upward and launched them deep into the nearby woods.

Chris then turned to the camera and exclaimed " who will be first, who will be last, will anyone get eaten by a bear! Find out next time on Total drama,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crap in a hat, that was the longest thing I have ever written! But now it's up for you to enjoy, or despise, whatever, just be sure to leave some reviews, and those of you who like my mass effect story, don't worry, I'll update that next


End file.
